


it's a two player game

by Suspicious_Protagonist



Series: it's an effed up world [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings Jams, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Post-Squip, it needed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Protagonist/pseuds/Suspicious_Protagonist
Summary: And there leaning against the door was none other than Jeremy Heere, looking right at Michael like a deer caught in the headlights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and here you see the result of all of Christine and Rich's planning

Michael looked between Rich and Brooke, a sense of dread settling on him. They had matching smiles, one part begging and another part mischief. He knew this was gonna end terribly.

“I don’t know guys. Parties aren’t really my thing,” Michael said, trying to think of any excuse they would accept. A party was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He was already thinking of the past Halloween, hearing the words echo in his head.

Rich clapped a hand on Michael’s shoulder and snapped him out of his memory. “It’ll be fun. Just some friends hanging out, good music, and free drinks if you want them,” Rich persuaded, glancing over at Brooke when he was done talking.

“And if you want to go home before it’s over, you can. You don’t have to stay the entire time.” Brooke smiled and rested her hand on Michael’s other shoulder. His dread eased up a little, but this party was the last thing he wanted to go to. He was starting to realize that he didn’t really have a choice.

“You guys aren’t gonna let me say no, are you?” Rich’s smile came back full force, only it was pure mischief this time. Brooke offered a small smile, almost like an apology compared to Rich. Michael just sighed and mentally started preparing himself for the night to come.

 

\---

 

Jeremy avoiding looking Christine in the eyes, trying to think of an excuse. She was trying to catch his eye, a small smile on her face. Jeremy didn’t see any way this could end well for him.

“I’m sorry Christine. I don’t think I can make it. No ride and all that,” Jeremy excused, hoping that Christine wouldn’t-

“I can drive you Jeremy!” -offer him a ride. Great.

You can’t really refuse now. It’d seem rude. Granted, ignoring all your “friends” for the past week could also be considered rude. And you don’t seem to mind that all that much.

Jeremy tried to think of an excuse, any other excuse, as to why he couldn’t go. Memories from the last party seemed fresh in his mind, and he didn’t need the Squip to make him feel guilty for what happened then.

“Jeremy?” Christine’s voice brought Jeremy back to the present. “What do you say? Will you go?” Christine was rocking on her heels and leaning forward, a nearly anxious look on her face. Jeremy sighed and nodded, already regretting his decision.

Christine smiled brightly and the anxious look was gone. She smiled Jeremy quickly and turned to leave, mentioning things she had to do before the party. Jeremy tried to pay attention, but the Squip was standing by her car, looking smug and disgusted. Jeremy turned around and went inside, bracing himself for tonight.

 

\---

 

Michael sat in his car and held his keys. He knew the route to Chloe’s house, and he had plenty of time to show up to the party. That was the terrible thing about highschool parties: it was impossible to show up “too late”. 

_ Breathe in, breathe out _ . Michael tried to calm down, actively ignoring the way his keys jingled in his shaking hands. He tried to focus on the party he was going to, but he kept thinking of the last October. 

_ Why would I want that? _

Michael hit his head against the steering wheel, trying to will the image out of his head. That wasn’t going to happen at this party. 

It’s not like he had a friend to abandon him again.

 

\---

 

Jeremy sat on his bed, his face in his hands. Christine was going to show up anytime and take him to the party that he  _ really  _ didn’t want to go to _.  _ He was hoping she’d run just a little late.

Hope all you want. She’ll get here, and you’ll go to the party and pretend you’re fine. You’ll be surrounded by all the people that you don’t deserve to call your friends. Jeremy stood up and began pacing around his room, the action taking him back a week.  _ You left him. _ Jeremy clenched his fists and let them go, his heart sinking.

At least he couldn’t hurt Michael anymore.

 

\---

 

Michael stood outside Chloe’s house and wanted to do nothing except run back to his car and drive away. He could hear the music through the door, the quick tempo matching his heartbeat. Showing up was a mistake, nothing good ever came from going to a party.

_ Move it.  _

Michael fiddled with the drawstring of his bag and tried to block out the memories. Things were different this time. He just had to remember that. He was invited this time. He had friends this time. It wouldn’t end like that. He would watch Rich dance in his weird way and laugh with Brooke at whatever mischief happened earlier that he’d missed. He wasn’t half of a broken pair anymore.

Michael opened the door and stepped into the chaos, wondering how long it would take him to regret his decision.

 

\---

 

Jeremy sat in Christine’s car, trying to think of a way that he could get out of this as fast as possible. There was soft music playing in the car and Christine was singing along quietly.

_“I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_ _  
_ _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in."_

_ I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.” _ Jeremy cringed a little at the voice that joined Christine. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the Squip lounging in the back seat, now humming along to the beat.  Was it worth it Jeremy? You’re one of the cool kids now. All it cost you was $400, your entire identity, and your best friend. Does that seem worth it?

Jeremy tuned out the Squip and the song, staring out the window at the road. Those words bounced around his head, which was pounding in time with the music at Chloe’s house when they pulled up. He thought of the last party he went to and shook his head. It wasn’t going to be like that. He wouldn’t let it end up like last time.

When Jeremy heard the car doors behind him, Jeremy could see the Squip walking ahead of him.  Nothing’s changed Jeremy. Why do you expect this to be any different?

 

\---

 

It took Michael less than 10 minutes to regret his decision. Rich found him pretty fast, pulling Michael deeper into the fray of people before melting back into the crowd. Thankfully, he saw Brooke over the heads of everyone and made his way over to her, sliding away from three people that tried to pull him into a dance.

“Michael! I’m so glad you made it! I thought you weren’t gonna come!,” Brooke yelled over the music, her words only a little slurred. She was leaning against the wall but she launched herself forward when she saw Michael. She stumbled just a little and Michael put a hand out to steady her.

“You wouldn’t take no for an answer, remember?” Brooke laughed at that, giving Michael a small side hug. Michael forced a small smile and tried to ignore the pounding in his chest that only seemed to be growing.

Brooke said something about getting another drink and walked off, leaving Michael in a corner of Chloe’s house near the stairs. 

 

\---

 

Only a few minutes after they got inside, Christine excused herself, saying she had to find someone. Jeremy tried to follow her but the crowd closed in around her, leaving Jeremy alone. Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and looked for someone, any familiar face.

I thought you liked being alone? It’s that why you’ve been avoiding everyone? Jeremy kept his eyes on the ground and pushed through the crowd, walking toward what he hoped was the kitchen. He needed to get out of that crowd.

The kitchen lights were on and they were harsh compared to the low lighting in the living room. Jeremy squinted his eyes when he entered the room and nearly missing the only other person in there.

“Hi Jeremy,” Chloe greeted, sounding bored. She was sitting on the counter next to a half empty bottle and multiple cups. Jeremy walked over, trying to ignore the Squip which was lurking in the corner of his eye.

“Hey Chloe.” Jeremy awkwardly half-waved and leaned against the edge of the kitchen island in front of Chloe. A silence settled between the two, the only sound being the music coming from the next room and the buzz of other conversations.

Wow, you’re such a great talker, the Squip’s voice seemed to echo throughout Jeremy’ head, the sarcasm grating on his nerves.  You got nothing to say Jeremy? Not even to me? It laughed, a low chuckle that made Jeremy’s stomach twist.

“You okay dude? You’re not looking so hot.” Chloe leaned forward from the counter, squinting a little at Jeremy. He tried to calm down, or at least look calmer.

“Yeah I’m fine,” Jeremy stuttered a little on his words and winced internally. “Could I get a drink?” The words seemed to hang in the air as Chloe stared at him, almost like she was sizing him up. She grabbed a cup and handed it to him without breaking eye contact. Jeremy whispered a thanks and nearly ran from the room, the drink already halfway gone before he left the kitchen.

 

\---

 

Michael sat near the top of the stairs with his bag in his lap, staring down at the party on the first floor. He had his headphones on and was listening to his music, trying to ignore the thrum of noise from downstairs. He was starting to feel his mind wander with his music and let himself relax a little.

“ _Stop! Cause it’s overwhelming_ _  
_ _I’m not prepared for goodbye,”_ He ripped off his headphones and let them drop from his hands. He was back at the old party, seeing the cold glare in his friend’s eyes.

_ Get out of my way.  _

Michael stood up and walked down the hall, picking up speed as he tried to outrun the past. He passed a few closed doors before turning a corner and running directly into Jenna Roland. Michael dropped his bag and went to pick it up, but Jenna beat him to it.

“Going somewhere, Michael? Cause there aren’t any exits this way,” Jenna inquired, holding Michael’s bag out to him. 

Michael took his bag back and looked at the group in between their feet. “I,” Michael whispered, wincing at the crack in his voice, “I just need to be alone right now.” Silence hung in the air between the two and Michael was about to turn in the other direction Jenna placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder.

“Chloe probably wouldn’t mind if you hung out in the guest room. It’s near the end of the hall. Last door on the left. You can stay there until you wanna be around people for until you think you’re good to drive home,” Jenna said, stepping to the side and walking past Michael. 

Michael mumbled a thanks, but Jenna was already out of sight down the hall. Michael followed her directions and entered the small room, leaving the door open just a crack behind him.

 

\---

 

Jeremy stood at the bottom the the stairs, staring at his nearly empty cup. The room around him seemed to be shaking slightly, swaying in time with the music. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity, holding his breath and waiting for… something.

Wow, you actually drank this time. Without me doing it for you. Jeremy dropped his drink as soon as he heard the voice in his head. He felt it’s laugh at the base of his skull and shook his head, wishing he could just will it away. Jeremy turned and started to walk up the steps, clutching his head with one hand and bracing himself against the wall with the other.

Wait a second, the voice taunted, echoing all around the boy,  were you trying to get rid of me? Another round of laughter, seeming more sinister this time. Jeremy started walking down the hall, passing every closed door. He didn’t realize he was running until he passed someone and they yelled.

“Jeremy?” The voice sounded familiar and that was the  _ last _ thing Jeremy needed right now, he need to be alone. He kept moving and tried to outrun the footsteps behind him.

If only you could see yourself right now. God, you’re such a loser. The voice sneered in Jeremy’s ear and he burst through the closest door, last door on the left, that was open just a crack.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was sitting on the floor, staring out the window and listening to the faint sounds of the party going on below him. He thought about going back downstairs, finding Rich and trying to salvage some of the night. Maybe he’d sit with Brooke and have a few drink, listen to babble about whatever entered her head. He started to get up from his spot next to the bed when he heard it.

There was a shout that sounded closer, definitely not from downstairs. Pounding footsteps came next and Michael ducked back into his spot,sliding down so the bed was between him and the door.

Michael heard the door hit the wall as it was thrown open and held his breathe when he heard it close. The room was silent, the only sound coming from the hallway outside. Michael heard muffled voices and hoped that maybe whoever had slammed the door had been outside when they did so.

He turned slightly and lifted his head above the bed to get a look at the rest of the room. And leaning against the door was none other than Jeremy Heere, looking right at Michael like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

\---

 

Jeremy froze when he saw Michael on the other side of the bed. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were red like he was high or he’d been crying, and Jeremy felt his heart constrict in his chest. Jeremy went to say something, but his vocal cords seemed paralyzed.

Michael stood up, never once breaking eye contact with Jeremy. His entire body seemed stiff, like it took everything he had not to jump out the window behind him. Jeremy felt his heart drop and he took a step forward. 

What, you’re just gonna stand in silence like an idiot? Jeremy winced and looked at the ground, trying to work up the courage to actually talk. The whisperings from the other side of the door had returned and Jeremy wasn’t sure if he wanted them to come in or not.

“Hi.” Jeremy’s voice seemed too loud in the room, and when Michael flinched at the sound Jeremy felt a part of him crumble. He waiting in silence, for any voice to break the silence. It seemed to stretch on, each second making it harder for Jeremy to breathe.

Michael broke the tension first. He moved from behind the bed and walked right towards Jeremy, his head down. Jeremy went to talk but Michael walked right past him, going straight for the door. 

You see that Jeremy? He can’t even stand to be near you. You did this. You have no one to blame for this but you. Jeremy choked back a sob and moved forward towards the bed, waiting to hear the slam of a closing door.

Instead, Jeremy was met with the sound of a rattling door. He turned around and saw Michael struggling to turn the knob, which wouldn’t budge. The voices outside the door had returned and were talking, one very loudly.

“What do you mean you locked the door?” Michael shouted the question, anger creeping into his voice as he continued to try to open the door.

“What?” Jeremy barely breathed the word but it was enough to get Michael to turn around. He stepped towards Jeremy, nearly shaking.

“Did you put them up to this?” His voice shook and Jeremy struggled to find any words in that moment. Michael stepped even closer and Jeremy took a small step back, his knees hitting the bed.

“I, I don’t,” Jeremy stumbled over his words, shaking his head as he talked. He felt his pulse begin to race and tried to get out a coherent sentence but someone beat him to it.

“Look, we’re really sorry about this,” the first voice (was that Christine?) said, and Jeremy heard other mumblings before someone else spoke up.

“But you two are miserable without each other.” Jeremy was pretty sure that was Rich, he could hear his lisp.

“So we’re not letting you out until you fix things!” That sounded like Jenna but he couldn’t be sure. There were a few more whispers but then they faded away, leaving Michael and Jeremy alone in the locked room.

 

\---

 

“Miserable?” Jeremy’s voice brought Michael back to reality. He turned around and faced Jeremy again, a mix of emotions twisting in his gut.

Michael wanted to be mad, he  _ was _ mad, but when he looked at Jeremy he felt his heart break. He looked awful. He was shaking and he just looked so small, like he was curling in on himself, and his eyes were dull and lifeless. He tried to speak but he felt his voice crack in his throat, no words coming to mind. Jeremy beat him to it.

“How are you miserable?” Jeremy’s voice was shaky and restrained, but there was something deeper than that. He was  _ accusing _ , and Michael’s anger came crashing back in a wave.

“I’m  _ miserable _ ,” Michael spat the word back, “because my best friend abandoned me. For the second time.” Jeremy somehow seemed to shrink in on himself more and Michael felt a pang in his heart,  _ no, _ he needed to say this.

“I,” Jeremy almost looked shocked and Michael wanted to  _ scream _ , “I didn’t-” Michael raised a hand and Jeremy cut himself off, looking down at the ground.

“You did, Jeremy. You  _ left _ me. Again!”

 

\---

 

Jeremy stared at the ground, unable to look up at Michael anymore. Everytime he risked a glance, he saw the Squip right behind him, hanging off his shoulder and smiling down at Jeremy.

I told you. You left him. He hates you Jeremy.

“If you didn’t want to be my friend there were other ways to let me know-”

Jeremy tried to step back but the bed was directly behind him, and he just fell backwards and landed on the bed.

What, can you not deal with the truth Jeremy?

“-then just ditching me for your other friends!”

Jeremy felt a sob in the back of his throat, the two voice blending in with each other.

You completely abandoned him. Who does that?

“And hey, I get it-”

Jeremy tried to look up at Michael, to apologize, to say  _ anything. _ The Squip was all Jeremy saw  in front of him, smirking down.

You’re pathetic Jeremy. Look at yourself, you can’t even deny anything he’s saying.

“-you’ve got cool new friends-”

Jeremy drew his legs up and looked down, trying to get away from the Squip, trying to calm down.

You’re worthless Jeremy. Everything about you is so terrible.

“-why be friends with a loser like me when you have-”

“Shut up!” Jeremy felt the words tear from his throat and he looked up, ready to scream at the Squip again. All he saw was Michael, eyes wet with tears and a face that broke Jeremy into pieces. He scrambled to his feet and reached towards Michael, already stumbling over his words.

 

\---

 

Michael froze in place when Jeremy yelled. Had be gone too far? Jeremy sounded  _ broken _ and oh god was he crying, Michael had made him cry  _ nice going- _

“No no no Michael I’m sorry, not you, I’m sorry I wasn’t talking to you-” Jeremy was in front of Michael, stumbling over his words and sounding just as upset as Michael felt. Michael reached out and grabbed Jeremy’s arm.

“Jer, what do you mean?” Jeremy seemed to freeze under Michael’s hand and Michael grabbed his other arm, holding onto the smaller boy.

“Jeremy, what do you mean you weren’t talking to me?” Michael asked, a desperate worry creeping into his voice. Jeremy was tense and his eyes were locked to the ground. Michael shook Jeremy’s shoulders a little bit, trying to get him to look up.

“Jer, Jeremy, look at me. Please.” Michael wanted to cringe at how desperate his voice sounded. There was a part of him that still wanted to yell, was still mad, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t help but worry about the boy he loved standing broken in front of him, a far off look of fear in his eyes. Jeremy looked up and looked past Michael, seeming to be a million miles away.

“No, I didn’t,” Jeremy trailed off, the crack in his voice breaking Michael’s heart, “didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“Jeremy, Jer, who are you talking to?”

“Shut up, just shut up.” Jeremy closed his eyes, his voice breaking off with a sob. 

“Jeremy is it back? Is the Squip back?” Michael stared at Jeremy, waiting for any answer, any sign that Jeremy was even hearing him. But he just kept whispering to himself, not even reacting to Michael at all.

Michael stepped forward, pushing against Jeremy’s shoulders so he moved back. Jeremy let himself fall back onto the bed, whispering under his breath. Michael walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed his bag before sitting down next to the smaller boy.

Michael pulled a bottle of Mountain Dew Red out of the bag. He kept at least one bottle with him most of the time. After everything that had happened at the play, Michael went and bought as many bottles as he could. Just in case. He’d been hoping he’d never need them though.

 

\---

 

Jeremy was so tired. He felt like the Squip had been berating him nonstop for an eternity, and he didn’t really feel like he had the strength to try to ignore him anymore. He could hear it, like a steady beat in his head.  Worthless. Pathetic. Alone.

Something pressed into Jeremy’s hands and he looked down. A bottle of Mountain Dew Red was in his hands and his mind went completely silent. It was unsettling, the quiet of his mind seeming almost too  _ loud. _

The silence was shattered when Jeremy went to open the bottle.  Do you honestly think that’s gonna work? Jer looked up and saw the Squip standing in front of him, a scowl twisting his features.  You already got rid of me once and I came right back. So why should this time be any different?

In your own words, months ago at the play, alcohol messes me up. Yet you drank tonight, and I’m still right as rain. Jeremy felt himself start to shake.  Don’t you get it Jeremy? Or are you too afraid to admit the truth.

Jeremy stared back down at the bottle, trying to shut the words out of his mind. It was just trying to hurt him, like it always did.

You’re right. I am trying to hurt you. And I’m succeeding because I know exactly what hurts you. I’m inside your head Jeremy. And I’m not talking about that dumb little supercomputer.

It was just messing with him like always, don’t listen to it,  _ don’t listen. _

I’m you, Jeremy.

No that’s not true, it’s the Squip, just ignore it, don’t listen to it.

This is pretty pathetic man. Attacking yourself and trying to redirect the hate? Just admit you hate yourself and we can move on.

Jeremy looked back up at the Squip and was met with himself, looking down on him with a scowl. He stepped forward and couched in front of Jeremy.

You can’t hide behind that piece of metal and blame your issues on it. The problem is you. You abandoned your friend. And there’s no one you can blame that on except you.

Jeremy closed his eyes and tried to ignore his own voice echoing in his head, but it’s hard when the loudest voice is your own.

You’re all alone Jeremy. You have no one but yourself. Jeremy sat there and rolled the bottle in his hands, wanting to fight back but knowing he was right. He really was alone.

He barely noticed when something slipped over his head and covered his ears. A quiet song started up, pulling Jeremy away from his thought. The song was familiar, reminding him of all the days he spent in Michael’s basement, the quiet music playing in the background as they did everything.

He looked back down at the bottle in his hands, the vintage soda growing warm in his grip. The song changed and blended into a new one, the beat a little quicker and pulling on the same memories as the last one. 

Maybe Jeremy wasn’t as alone as he led himself to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lied when i said this was gonna be two chapter originally. i'm gonna start working on the third chapter asap  
> tumblr: suspicious-protagonist


	3. Chapter 3

Michael sat next to Jeremy for what seemed like an eternity, but he knew it wasn’t any longer than ten minutes. Jeremy pulled off the headphones and set them on the bed next to Michael, putting the soda on the floor in front of him.

The two boys sat still in the silence, and the tension grew heavy, settling like a weight on Michael’s shoulders. Michael wanted to break the silence but he had no clue of what to say.  _ Sorry? You doing okay? I’m still mad? _ Everything felt wrong and it was so frustrating.

Jeremy turned to face Michael, not quite meeting his eye. He was fiddling with his hands, a nervous habit that he always tried to hide. Michael just wanted to reach out and take a hold of his hand,  _ now is not the time for that. _

“Thanks,” Jeremy said, his voice brittle. Michael noticed that his eyes were watering and looked back down to Jeremy’s hands.

“It,” Michael paused, still not quite sure of his words. “It’s no big deal.” Michael wanted to take back those words as soon as he heard them. Jeremy was always a big deal. He was his best friend and Michael felt so  _ stupid _ for saying otherwise.

The silence returned, seeming overwhelming in his mind. It was tense and awkward, and Michael was about to just get up and leave when Jeremy spoke again.

“I’m sorry.” That was it. Just two simple words. Michael wanted to press on, ask what  _ exactly _ he was sorry about, was it abandoning me, breaking down, or was it something else? He wanted to scream, tell him that sorry wasn’t good enough, you  _ abandoned  _ me you can’t just fix that with two words. He wanted to tell him that it was fine, he didn’t need to be sorry, you had nothing to apologize for.

“I’m sorry too,” was what he chose to say instead.

It only took a few seconds before Michael and Jeremy were wrapped in a hug. Jeremy was whispering apologies over and over, and Michael reassurances, the two creating a chorus of  _ I’m sorry, you’re okay, I’m sorry, you’re okay. _

They sat there for a while after they’d stopped talking, their breathing steadying and their tears drying. It was Michael who drew away first, sitting up and facing Jeremy, who was wiping down his face despite the lack of tears. 

“Why are you sorry?” Michael asked. Jeremy paused, his hand hovering above his lap.

“Why?” Jeremy sounded hesitant. Michael just nodded, looking down at the headphones in between the two. He thought he could hear a song playing, a faint whisper in the room.

“Because I abandoned you. I just left, Michael I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean,” he trailed off. Michael saw his hands shaking and wanted to just hold them until they were still, but he needed to say this first. They couldn’t just pretend that everything was fine.

“Yeah. You did leave me. And I’m still kinda pissed about that,” Michael paused, looking back up at Jeremy. He was hunched over, picking at the fabric of his shirt. He felt his throat tighten when he saw the broken expression on his face.

“But I didn’t exactly try to stay,” Michael started again, drawing his knees up to his chin before continuing. “You started to leave and I just slipped away. I convinced myself that you didn’t need me since you had some many new friends.”

“I’m always gonna need you Michael.” Jeremy mumbled the words, but Michael still heard him. He felt his face heat up a little and hid his face behind his knees for a moment.

“We can fix this, right?” Jeremy’s question made Michael lose his breathe. He sounded so scared, and when Michael looked at him, it broke his heart. The last time Michael had seen Jeremy look so broken was when his mother left two years ago.

“Of course, Jer.” Jeremy smiled softly at Michael’s response. The two sat in silence again, Jeremy drawing up his legs onto the bed and mirroring Michael’s position.

“Are you gonna talk about it, Jeremy?” Michael asked. Jeremy lifted his head and looked at him, either exhausted or confused, or both.

“Talk about what?” Jeremy’s eyes were barely open and Michael almost told him to just forget it, they’d talk about it later, but he knew he’d probably never get a real answer unless he asked now.

“You were seeing it again,” Michael whispered, but it was loud enough that Jeremy heard him. He was completely still, he didn’t even look like he was breathing. It felt like an eternity before Jeremy spoke again.

“No. I wasn’t,” was all he said. Michael waited for an elaboration, waiting for anything. Jeremy looked up at Michael and sighed.

“It wasn’t really there,” Jeremy explained, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. “I just thought I was seeing it. It was just me though.” Michael didn’t entirely understand, but he decided to save his questions for another time. 

Jeremy looked like he was going to pass out any second. He was swaying slightly, the mattress mildly unstable beneath the two boys. The dark bags under his eyes seemed like bruises against his pale skin. Michael stood up and walked to the door and tried the handle. Still locked.

“Any idea when your girlfriend is gonna come by and let us out?” Michael asked, the word  _ girlfriend _ leaving a bitter taste in his throat. Jeremy squinted at Michael for a moment.

“Christine? I’m not dating Christine,” Jeremy mumbled. Michael stood there for a moment, the information slowly setting in. Oh.  _ Oh. _

“You two go on dates though?” Michael sputtered. Jeremy leaned back and laid on the bed. He stayed silent and Michael almost asked the question again.

“She always calls things dates. She goes on yogurt dates with Brooke and Jenna every Friday. It’s just how she talks.” Jeremy’s voice was muffled, his face buried in the bed. Michael walked back over and sat down next to Jeremy.

“Why do you too hang out so much then?”

“She’s my friend. And she gets scared that the Squip’s gonna come back sometimes. She needs me.”

Michael laid down on the bed next to Jeremy, staring up at the ceiling. He felt the mattress shift as Jeremy turned to look at him.

“Did it ever occur to you that I need you too?” Michael asked, cursing himself for the waiver that he heard in his voice. Jeremy didn’t respond, and Michael hoped that he’d fallen asleep. He seemed pretty exhausted after all. That hope was throw out when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Honestly?” Jeremy started, pausing to take in a quick breath, “No. I didn’t think that you’d need me. I’m still not convinced Christine needs me.” He wasn’t looking directly at Michael, instead focusing on his hand. He was grasping at Michael’s hoodie, twisting the fabric between his fingers while Michael’s heart twisted in his chest.

“I can’t speak for her, but I do need you. You’re my best friend, I can’t function without you. It’s why we got locked in this room, remember?” Jeremy laughed a little at that, his grip on Michael’s sleeve loosening.

“You seemed to be functioning pretty well with Rich,” Jeremy said, and Michael wasn’t sure if he heard a twinge of jealousy in his voice or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Rich is pretty good at taking my mind off stuff. You know how he is.” Jeremy muttered something at that and Michael wasn’t even sure if he actually said anything. “What was that?”

“I’m glad you two are happy with each other,” Jeremy said. He was picking at the stitching of Michael’s sleeve but neither boy really noticed.

“He’s a good friend.” Michael noticed his eyes had slipped closed and was met with Jeremy starting to fall asleep in front of him. All the tension melted away from him, but he still held onto Michael’s hoodie. Who knew over two weeks of anxiety over losing your best friend and letting out all those emotions all at once could make someone so tired?

Michael vaguely remembered that they were in in Chloe’s house while a party was going on, but he didn’t think she would mind _ too _ much if he and Jeremy took a quick nap. Michael took one look at the small smile that rested on Jeremy’s face before letting himself fall asleep next to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for this fic! i know it was all from michael's perspective but that just means the next one will be from jeremy's :D  
> i hope you guys liked this!! i know i said this was gonna be the last one but it didn't feel right when i started it so there's gonna be one more  
> tumblr: suspicious-protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry this took me so long to write! i wasn't really inspired, i'm so sorry!! the second chapter of this should be up really soon!  
> tumblr: suspicious-protagonist


End file.
